parappatherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
PJ Berri no Mogu Mogu Munya Munya
PJ Berri no Mogu-Mogu Munya-Munya (PJベリーのもぐもぐむにゃむにゃ)(PJ Berri's Munching Mumbling)Official Website is a series of animation shorts produced by Doga Kobo for Fuji TV, celebrating the 20th anniversary of the PaRappa The Rapper Franchise and the 17th anniversary of the anime. The shorts average at around 1 minute and a half each, and instead of Parappa, they focus on his friend PJ Berri; the protagonist of the show. The first episode aired on Fuji TV’s late-night Hi Poul programming block on the 18th August 2016, with the show becoming a regular segment of Hi Poul in October 2016. Setting The Fruites Dojo has now become the Chop Chop Fruites Cafe, where Chop Chop Master Onion is the chef and PaRappa works part time. PJ's role of visitor or employee seems undisclosed. Although made in celebration of the (2001) TV Animation , the setting of this animation is partially comic based. "Partially" because the scene takes place at night, which is when PJ Berri should be DJing at Club Fun. His Kingship is a dreamed up alter ego and anything going bad in PJ Land is a result of him having an upset stomach. This was triggered by Sunny Funny (who has been completely absent of the narrative of this series), whose cooking PJ appreciates a lot. Chop Chop Master Onion has not sprouted yet nor lost his dojo, so this would appear to take place pre-Um Jammer Lammy. Characters The main characters are PJ Berri, Parappa and Chop Chop Master Onion. Characters such as Sweety Bancha, Lammy, Katy Kat and Sunny Funny have already made minor appearances. PJ Berri Voiced by Jun Oosuka. PJ's design is unchanged from the games and anime. He is described to be "a laid-back teddy bear who likes eating, sleeping, music, and doughnuts especially." Parappa Voiced by Yuuyo Suzuki. Parappa is now wearing a black and white striped top and a Chop Chop Fruites Cafe uniform over his normal pants. He is described as "PJ Berri's close friend. He is optimistic, skilled at rapping, and equipped with a wild imagination. He works part-time at the Chop Chop Fruites Cafe Better than Crash Bandicoot." Chop Chop Master Onion Voiced by Yōji Ueda. Chop Chop Master Onion's design is unchanged apart from the Chop Chop Fruite Cafe Logo on his robes. He is described as "a karate master from the east who formerly ran the Fruites Dojo, and now runs the Chop Chop Fruites Cafe as its owner/chef." Episodes Note: There aren't any English subtitles yet, but you can watch without below.Episode 1: Watch On Youtube:Episode 1 PJ is spoken to by a rock whom wishes to be able to wear dresses to appear a beautiful girl. PJ is currently dreaming about his duties as king of PJ Land, where his people warn him of enemy soldiers approaching to supposedly slay him. The rock takes the advice to slay herself and is now...smaller or something. Cute. Episode 2 PJ advices some crab. Air date: 27 October PJMM ep02 1.png PJMM ep02 2.png PJMM ep02 3.png PJMM ep02 4.png PJMM ep02 5.png PJMM ep02 6.png PJMM ep02 7.png PJMM ep02 8.png Episode 3 PJ advices a block of ice that is melting in the heat. Air date: PJMM ep03 1.png PJMM ep03 2.png PJMM ep03 3.png PJMM ep03 4.png PJMM ep03 5.png PJMM ep03 6.png PJMM ep03 7.png Episode 4 PJ is not at the restaurant but on Sweety Bancha's couch and uh? Air date: 3 November PJMM ep04 1.png PJMM ep04 2.png PJMM ep04 3.png PJMM ep04 4.png PJMM ep04 5.png PJMM ep04 6.png PJMM ep04 7.png PJMM ep04 8.png PJMM ep04 9.png PJMM ep04 10.png Episode 5 PJ advices a cloud? Sunny Funny and Katy Kat are there...? Air date: 10 November PJMM ep05 1.png PJMM ep05 2.png PJMM ep05 3.png PJMM ep05 4.png PJMM ep05 5.png PJMM ep05 6.png PJMM ep05 7.png Episode 6 PJ and Parappa are outside and there is a cursed mirror and Lammy is running, most likely for being late for band practice or a concert. Air date: 17 November PJMM ep06 1.png PJMM ep06 2.png PJMM ep06 3.png PJMM ep06 4.png PJMM ep06 5.png PJMM ep06 6.png PJMM ep06 7.png PJMM ep06 8.png PJMM ep06 9.png PJMM ep06 10.png Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 PJMM ep10 1.png PJMM ep10 2.png PJMM ep10 3.png References Category:Franchise